Monster!
by Draco de Laviathan
Summary: The guy just transferred and he's already an animal caretaker. Kariya feels that he wants to get closer to the guys. But could he predict what's gonna happen when he got know his secret? Oneshot, MasaHika.


Kariya stared at the purple-haired guy. He can look that he was cleaning the class's fish tank, for he was the animal caretaker of the school. His gaze to animals was always different, like they can talk to him, like they were his best friends.

The teal haired boy began to wonder if he can get close to the boy.

* * *

**Monster! **

**Main Characters : Kariya Masaki & Kageyama Hikaru**

**Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven © Level-5, My Crush Was a Monster Boy is by Shokubai Phantom Girl and sung by Gumi. **

**Warning : a little strange and occult-ish ( I don't know if this is right -_-), Shonen-ai, maybe OOC, may have grammar mistakes and typos, etc.**

* * *

The sun was shining high. It's summer and it's the last day of school before holiday starts. Kariya took his bag, ready to go home. Again, his gaze went back to the purple-haired boy who was his classmate. He just transferred 1 month ago and he's already became an animal caretaker. He took the fish tank outside the class, probably going to the animal care room.

The tealnette got interested in following him, but then, he heard some girls gossiping about him.

"Hey, do you know Kageyama-san?"

"Oh, the transfer boy? What about him?"

"I heard he went home by his own, in the other side of the town!"

"Really? That's brave."

"Do you think so? I thought it was scary, he could be hiding something in his house!"

Hearing all of those conversation makes Kariya wants to follow him even more. He went outside in a hurry, scared to lose track of the boy. Then he took a glance of him going to the backyard. Still following him, he found the boy was feeding the school's rabbits. The guy somehow looks happy.

Finally Kageyama started to walked out from the school. Kariya hurried followed him. He went to the riverbanks, stopped a while at a sweets shop to buy an ice-cream, until he passed his own house and went to grove trees.

Just where is this guy going?

Kariya arrived in a vacant hill, it's actually a beautiful place, you can see the sunset while overlooking the town. He saw Kageyama was standing there, holding his popsicle.

Then suddenly the purple haired boy threw his popsicles up in the air, making Kariya widen-eyed at what happens next.

A monster came out from nowhere, gnawing at the popsicle and eating it whole.

Kariya stared at Kageyama who is now staring him cool-ly. But the tealnette just returned his cool gaze with eyes that looks they're gonna explode soon.

The boy he was interested in was raising a monster!

"Oh! Kariya-kun? Is that you?"

The purple-haired boy's voice broke Kariya's trance. Kariya answered him in a stammered tone, "E-Eh? Kageyama-san?"

He got close to Kariya. "Oh, it is really you!" he looked a little grateful, "I thought you was someone else, teehee."

But the tealnette didn't answered him. He just stared on the one-eyed monster and it's curl-shaped thing on his stomach. The monster had big teeth, and it kind looked more like a mutated dinosaur. Gathering up his courage, he asked, "Kageyama-san….. what is….. this?"

He looked confused for a while, and looked at the monster and then back at him again. Scratching his head, he looked at Kariya sheepishly, "Oh, erm, this is….. Something that I found here? Ehehe…"

Kariya looked at the monster again. It doesn't look dangerous. Kageyama then suddenly pulled him close and whispered something,

"Keep this a super, duper, forever secret?"

The boy released Kariya while making a please-oh-please-you'll-promise face. It somehow looks very cute to the tealnette, making him blush a little.

"Alright." He offered him his pinky. "We'll keep this as a super duper forever secret!" Kageyama grinned at him and they both pinky sweared, smiling to each other.

* * *

Since that day, Kariya and Kageyama would spend their holidays at the hill, only the two of them with the monster. Eating melted ice-cream, laughing things with a snort, talking about things about each other, Kariya couldn't feel anymore happier. He likes Kageyama's company. He likes talking with Kageyama. He likes how does Kageyama's words can make him flush from embarrassment.

He likes Kageyama.

They became closer as the days passes between them. Making Kariya looks forward to each of their meeting.

He thinks he should tell the boy his feeling soon.

"Nee, Kageyama–,"

"Kariya-kun, you can just call me Hikaru."

The tealnette stared at the purple-haired boy unbelievably. "Really?" the boy nodded, making the tealnette blushed a bit. "Then you can me Masaki."

"That's great! So what do you want to tell me, Masaki?"

"…..I like you. More than friends."

Silence. There were an awkward silence between them. But then, Kageyama smiled to him.

"I like you too, Masaki."

Kariya stared at Kageyama unbelievably, again. Kageyama just smiled at him, and started to take the tealnette's hand. Blushing madly, Kariya accepts his hand and they both slowly gets closer to each other, ready to closer their face's distance, just then–,

–suddenly the land under them grumbles and right in front of Kariya,

The monster ate Kageyama.

And then everything went black for Kariya.

Come to think of it, this day was the last day of summer holiday.

How is he going to explain all of this?

* * *

Kageyama's voice ringed in Kariya's head. It even sounded too real for his own imagination. It keeps laughing and laughing, making the tealnette woke up from his blackout just to see the monster stuck it's hand out to him. Staring him unbelievably, Kariya opened his mouth,

"Hikaru? Is that you?"

The monster looks like it grinned to Kariya. "Yeah, it's me!"

Still staring, Kariya took his hand, and nodded at him. Remembering it's already dawn, and it's already the first day of second term, he dragged Kageyama who was in a monster state out from the place.

"Let's go to school together, shall we?"

* * *

"Kyaaa! Don't get it close to me!"

"Kariya! What the hell is that?"

"No! I don't want to die now!"

The school was filled with all kind of shouting and crying, everyone left the building soon as they got in. The teachers angered and both terrified at them, telling them to go home now. The building gets empty quickly, left the tealnette and the monster just both of them. Kariya's heard began to pound at the thought. Him and Kageyama, just the two of them.

Not long after that, the sports began to arrive at the school. Tanks, helicopters, soldiers with snipers and guns. The sound of shooting started to sound the place, making a chaos. They ran and ran, leaving the place. Air jets began to throw bombs from the air, making obstacles for them to get away from the place.

Stopping at a sweets shop, Kariya threw the popsicle up in the air, receiving a giant gnaw sound from his lover.

"Where should we go next, Hikaru?"

**End.**

* * *

WHY AM I MAKING ANOTHER ONE-SHOT I DON'T KNOW LOL It doesn't even fluff a bit 8( I'm such a failureeee

Yeah, the song based this fic was quite a strange one. Like, b**chs high as f*ck, falling in love with a monster and f*ck. Okay sorry for my harsh mouth.

This is my first time writing MasaHika! Yeah! XD

Mind to review this fail fic guys? 8')


End file.
